1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power generating device and a switch, and more particularly to a power generating device that is caused to generate electric power by an operation of a switch lever and to a switch using the power generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a wireless switch is known as a switch that turns on and off an electrical apparatus such as a lighting apparatus. The wireless switch, which may be placed at hand, is convenient compared with a stationary switch fixed to a wall or the like.
A dry cell may be used as the power supply of the wireless switch. In the case of a dry cell, however, it is troublesome to replace the dry cell, thus reducing the usability of the wireless switch. Therefore, it has been proposed to improve the usability of a wireless switch by providing a power generating device in the wireless switch. (See Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-534704.)
Further, in order for the conventional wireless switch to generate the outputs of two switch operations (for example, the output of a turn-on operation and the output of a turn-off operation), the two switch operations have to be separately performed, so that it is necessary to operate the operation knob of the wireless switch twice.